


Business as Usual

by Flamebyrd



Category: Doctor Who, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, you don't want me in your fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamebyrd/pseuds/Flamebyrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Citizens of Night Vale...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Citizens of Night Vale, an update on the mysterious angel statues that have been appearing around the city. You will recall that the angels have their faces hidden in their hands, and that Old Woman Josie denies any association with them.

I have been asked to pass on a message by a man with a bow-tie, who lives in the blue telephone box that materialized in the Arby's parking lot this afternoon, as reported earlier. The message is:

Don’t blink.  
Blink and you’re dead.  
Don’t turn your back.  
Don’t look away.  
And don’t blink.  
Good Luck.

And now - the weather.


	2. Epilogue

The Police Box door opens into a large room filled with mysterious equipment that looks simultaneously antiquated and too advanced for my fragile human mind to comprehend. I take a few steps closer, amazed at the intricacy of the workmanship. Truly, this is a work of art - undeniably functional, yet beauty has not been discarded in a quest for utility.

The red-headed woman clears her throat. "It's bigger on the inside," she prompts.

"Pardon?" I say.

"It's bigger on the inside," she repeats. "That's what most people say when they enter the TARDIS."

"I know," I say. "Most things are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor's psychic paper doesn't work on Cecil, either. It's very frustrating for him.


End file.
